El Olocausto!
by diegoels
Summary: Se trata de los acontecimientos que vive Jorge Lorens junto a Carlos Olivera y Jill Valentane
1. Chapter 1

**_CAPITULO 1°_**

**_Esa noche trágica _**

**_Era de noche y me encontraba reposando con mi amada Dalila, en el sillón que se encontraba en el medio de la habitación cuando de repente suena el teléfono._**

**_RING RING…_**

**_Y atiende mi amada que se encontraba más cerca de él._**

**_-Buenas noches!_**

**_-En que lo puedo ayudar?_**

**_Del otro lado del teléfono se encontraba un agente de la Surette._**

**_-Discúlpeme señorita que moleste a estas horas a su casa, pero a pasado algo grave y necesitamos los servicios del agente Lorens._**

**_-Si no se preocupe agente todavía estábamos despiertos, ahora le paso el teléfono para que pueda hablar con el. Buenas noches!_**

**_-Muchas gracias señorita! Buenas noches!_**

**_Dalila que pasa que tienes esa expresión._**

**_-Toma es para ti..._**

**_Y me pasa el teléfono de una forma agresiva_**

**_-Buenas noches!_**

**_-Buenas noches agente Lorens!_**

**_-Discúlpeme que lo moleste a estas horas pero a habido un asesinato y necesitamos de sus servicios._**

**_-Si ya voy en marcha, dígame donde fue?_**

**_-En la calle Monteau y Causon._**

**_-Bueno ya me dirijo así allá._**

**_Mientras me bestia mi amada seguía con esa expresión en su rostro._**

**_-Que pasa que tienes esa expresión en tu rostro desde que me pasaste el teléfono._**

**_-Como quieres que no tenga esta expresión Jorge si hoy es nuestra noche de aniversarios y tú te tienes que marchar a un caso._**

**_Me a cerco a ella y le doy un beso en la frente diciéndole no te preocupes mi amor es un procedimiento de rutina, enseguida regreso para estar a tu lado._**

**_Y me despido de ella con un beso en su mejilla._**

**_Cuando y va rumbo a la escena del crimen iba pensando que cuando vuelva pasaría por la joyería que se encontraba en el camino de vuelta a casa para comprarle un anillo de bodas a mi amada._**

**_Ya en la escena del crimen veo tirada sobre el cordón de la esquina a una mujer de no más de 20 años de edad._**

**_Cuando me voy acercando a la victima se me acerca el agente Diete._**

**_-Buenas noches agente Lorens! Discúlpeme de a verlo molestado a estas horas pero la victima tiene algunos indicios de a ver sido asecinada por Sir Matheus._**

**_Yo me quedo sorprendido cuando el agente me comenta eso._**

**_-No puede ser? _**

**__Si Matheus esta en la cárcel._**

**_-No, Agente Lorens ha sido liberado esta mañana._**

**_-Como puede ser? Que hallan liberado a un asesino. En que mundo vivimos que sueltan a los asesinos, no lo puedo entenderlo._**

**_-Agente Lorens tranquilícese o si no le voy a tener que pedir que se valla._**

**_-Esta bien!_**

**_-Ya me encuentro mejor, veamos a la victima._**

**_Cuando me acerco a ella y me arrodillo a su lado veo que en su cuello tenia una especie de mordida y en todo su cuerpo esta rasguñado, empiezo a mirar a los alrededores para ver si encontraba huellas de algún animal que capaz se allá escapado del zoológico, entonces miro hacia donde estaba el agente Diete y me acerco para preguntarle si había alguna notificación en la comisaria de algún animal que se allá escapado del zoológico._**

**_-Disculpe agente Diete le quisiera preguntar algo._**

**_-Dígame agente Lorens en que lo puedo ayudar._**

**_-Acaso a descubierto algo?_**

**_-Lamentablemente no Diete, pero quisiera preguntarle si en el transcurso del día a habido algún reporte de algún animal que se allá escapado del zoológico._**

**_-No, porque me pregunta eso agente Lorens._**

**_-Porque las heridas de la victima parecen de algún animal salvaje._**

**_-Si lo eh notado a eso pero lamentablemente no hay ningún reporte de ningún animal suelto por hay._**

**_-Esta bien agente, igual por cualquier cosa llama al zoológico y pregúntale si no se les escapo ningún animal hoy._**

**_-No se preocupe agente Lorens por cualquier novedad le aviso._**

**_-Esta bien, me voy a ir llendo lo dejo a cargo de todo._**

**_-No se preocupe por cualquier novedad yo se la comunico._**

**_De camino a casa en el auto iba pensando quien había podido hacer algo así, no puede ser un humano ordinario tendría que ser una especie de animal grande y lo peor que anda suelto por hay._**

**_Llegando a la joyería para comprarle el anillo a mi amada Dalila diviso en el camino a un hombre que parecía vagabundo o borracho porque caminaba zigzagueando de un lado así el otro de la vereda pero no le di tanta importancia porque siempre por esta zona andan vagabundos mas a estas horas de la noche, cuando llego a la joyería y bajo de mi auto vuelvo a visualizar al hombre ese que ya se encontraba en la esquina de la misma calle donde se encontraba la joyería pero sigo sin darle importancia porque es un vagabundo inofensivo y entro a la joyería._**

**_-Buenas noches agente Lorens! Tanto tiempo que no lo veía por aquí, en que lo puedo ayudar?_**

**_-Buenas noches López! Es verdad hacia mucho que no pasaba, ando buscando un anillo de bodas para mi amada._**

**_-Que lindo! no me diga que se va a casar_**

**_-Si López, es hora de que forme una familia._**

**_-Lo felicito Lorens y venga pase por aquí que tengo algo especial para ofrecerle._**

**_Justo cuando nos dimos vuelta para ir a ver el anillo a la otra habitación escuchamos un fuerte golpe en la puerta y un hombre que caía sobre los pedazos de vidrios rotos sobre el suelo, me acerco muy despacio con mi mano sobre mi arma por las dudas a ver que había pasado y si el hombre estaba bien si no necesitaba que llamara a la emergencia medica, cuando me voy acercando diviso que era el vagabundo que se encontraba en la calle cuando yo llegaba a la joyería._**

**_López estaba aterrado por lo que había pasado nunca había vivido una situación así._**

**_-No te preocupes López seguramente estaba tan borracho que se tropezó y se callo y como la puerta era de vidrio y el ser tan grande hizo que se rompiera. Esta todo bien!_**

**_-Bueno agente Lorens, igual ten cuidado por las dudas.._**

**_Yo me doy vuelta y lo miro como confirmándole que no había peligro, justo en ese segundo que baje la guardia para mirar a López el grita aterrado._**

**_-Cuidadooo agente Lorenss!_**

**_Yo me llegue a dar vuelta rápido cuando el hombre que se encontraba en el suelo me ataca y me tira de un solo golpe tratándo de morderme, forcejeamos en el suelo los dos mientras López solo gritaba del miedo que tenía._**

**_-Suéltalo… Sueltalooo…_**

**_Yo logro tirarlo contra una pared y quedo inconsciente por un rato, porque cuando me acerque para verificar su estado vuelve en si y trata de atacarme otra ves y no me quedo otra que dispararle pegándole en el pecho , el vagabundo cae al suelo muerto o supuestamente muerto?_**

**_Mientras trataba de hacerlo volver en si a López de su ataque de nervios._**

**_-Tranquilízate López no ah pasado nada solo era un vagabundo borracho no te preocupes que esto queda aquí, diré en la comisaria que era un ladrón y que yo lo abatí porque el me ataco._**

**_-Cuidadoooooooo!_**

**_ Me doy vuelta rápida mente y disparo un tiro pegándole en la cabeza y el hombre cae abatido._**

**_Me encontraba en un estado de shock no podía entender como un hombre se había levantado después de recibir un tiro en el medio del pecho, yo lo había matado pero no fue así él se volvió a levantar parecía como en esas películas de ciencia ficción donde los muertos se vuelven a levantar, no puedo entender como sucedió esto._**

**_En mi estado de shock subo a mi auto solo pensando en que tenia que volver a casa para estar con mi amada que era nuestro aniversario, trataba de encender el auto mientras López gritaba desesperado en la ventana del acompañante pero no entendía lo que me decía por mi estado, lo único que llegue a decirle que se valla a su casa y arranque el auto y me fui._**

**_Rumbo a mi casa trataba de volver en si cuando de repente me suena el teléfono._**

**_-RING RING!_**

**_Miro el numero en la pantalla y veo que era de la comisaria, cuando atiendo solo escucho gritos y disparos._**

**_-Hola hola! Que pasa? Que son esos disparos y esos gritos?_**

**_-Agente Lorens ayudaaa!_**

**_-Estamos siendo atacados por gente muerta_**

**_-Los muertos vuelven a levantarse no lo entiendo, esto es un loquero hay muertos por todos lados. _**

**_-AYUDAAAAAAAA! Noooo! Grs grs grs grs!_**

**_-Aaaaahhh _**

**_Escucho disparos y al agente Diete maldiciendo, de repente no escucho mas nada, todo quedo en silencio._**

**_-Dieteee! No me deje ya voy a ayudarte.._**

**_-BuBuBuBu!_**

**_No puede ser se corto, agente Diete, espero que estes bien?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2°_**

**_El Comienzo del Final! _**

**_Llego a mi casa y bajo del auto corriendo mi amada me esparaba en la puerta porque había visto por la ventana cuando llegaba, yo entro y la abraso, ella no entendia nada lo que pasaba yo solo varvusiaba ellos se levantan y no decía nada mas._**

**_-Amor que pasa? Quienes se levantan? No te entiendo lo que quieres decir.._**

**_Jorge no se soltaba de mi brazo mientras lo llevaba hasta la habitación el seguía diciendo lo mismo, hasta que en un momento reacciono y grito…_**

**_-Dieteeeeeee!_**

**_En ese momento vuelvo en si y la miro a Dalila a los ojos y me pongo feliz que ella este bien, entonces le cuento lo que esta pasando que el mundo como lo conocíamos ya no era igual que había llegado el fin de la humanidad que los muertos se levantaban._**

**_Dalila me miraba y con su mirada me decía que estaba loco no me creía lo que le estaba contando, yo le seguía hablando de lo sucedido en la joyería y del llamado de Diete desde la comisaria, cuando se escuchan gritos de la casa de al lado._**

**_-Que te pasa mi amor? Sueltameee! Bastaa! Aaaaaahhhh!_**

**_Agarro mi arma y miro por la ventana para ver que sucedia, me quedo helado cuando veo que la calle estaba siendo un caos que la gente se atacaba entre si que los muertos se comían a los vivos, entonces hay caigo que era el final, que el mundo que conocíamos se había acabado y que lo único que me quedaba de ese mundo era mi amada Dalila y que la tenia que proteger a toda costa sin importar nada._**

**_Trato de calmar a Dalila que había entrado en una especia de shock después de lo que había visto por la ventana. La agarro de una mano y la llevo al sotano de la casa y le digo que se quede hay abajo escondida que yo tenia que ir a ver que había pasado con Diete._**

**_-Jorge no vallas! No puedes salir con esas cosas hay afuera, no me dejes sola aquí, que hago si ellos entran a la casa._**

**_-Toma…_**

**_Le entrego una pistola, ella me mira y la agarra con miedo._**

**_Yo le explico como se usa y que debe hacer por cualquier cosa que esas cosas entraran a la casa._**

**_Cuando me doy vuelta para ir ella me abrasa por atrás y me dice. _**

**_-Cuídate, te amo Jorge._**

**_-Yo también Dalila, no te preocupes te prometo que voy a volver a buscarte y nos marcharemos de aquí._**

**_Lo único que se me cruza por mi cabeza es que ella este bien cuando regrese, pero mas me preocupa es si regresare._**

**_Salgo por la puerta de atrás tratando de esquivar a esas cosas que se encontraban en la calle, salto la medianera y entro por el patio a la casa de al lado para verificar que este todo bien en la casa de nuestros amigos._**

**_Entro despacio por la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio trasero por las dudas que alla alguna de esas cosas, sigo caminando tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, salgo de la cocina y entro al pasillo que me lleva a la entrada de la casa, cuando escucho un ruido en las habitaciones de arriba en ese momento decido subir por las escaderas para revisar que había sido ese ruido, mientras subia las escaleras despacio pensaba que podía ser alguno de sus hijos que sean escondido en alguna de las habitaciones pero también me venia a la cabeza que podía ser una de esas cosas. Llego al vestíbulo cuando de repente de una habitación sale corriendo una de esas cosas hacia donde yo me encontraba, disparo con la suerte de pegarle en la cabeza de un solo tiro, después de que cae al suelo yo me acerco despacio para revisarlo y de paso ver quien era y confirmar o no si era uno de nuestros amigos._**

**_Lamentablemente era Juan mi amigo mi vecino pero no tengo tiempo para llorarlo, justo en ese momento vuelvo a escuchar un ruido en otra de las habitaciones, esta ves trato de ser mas cauteloso y hacer menos ruido, hablo la puerta despacio y veo a uno de esas cosas golpeándose contra una de las paredes como queriéndola traspasar me acerco despacio y cuando estoy de tras de el le disparo en la cabeza._**

**_Despues de eso reviso todo por las dudas para ver si había alguien vivo o alguna de esas cosas, cuando llego a la puerta de adelante para salir veo que todas esas cosas que estaban por toda la calle se encontraban delante de la casa tratando de entrar a ella, entonces hay me doy cuenta que los trae el ruido y que los disparos que había hecho antes habían sido los causantes de todo eso, entonces salgo corriendo para la parte de atrás ,al patio de la casa, entonces recuerdo que una de las medianeras daba a una calle lindera de la casa, justo cuando estaba tratando de subirme a la pared esas cosas entran a la casa, salto la pared hacia el otro lado._**

**_Pienso gracias a Dios logre escaparme a tiempo de la casa de Juan, por suerte en esta calle no hay nadie. Empiezo a caminar por esta calle mientras por todos lados se escuchan gritos y se ve gente corriendo, llego a la esquina y miro cuidadosamente, entonces diviso que todavía estaban tratando de entrar a la casa de Juan y me dije esta es mi oportunidad para poder escaparme y a ver que paso con Diete._**

**_Salgo corriendo aprovechando que la comisaria se encontraba a solo cuatro cuadras de donde estaba, mientras corria me cruzaba con muchas de esas cosas, había de ellos por todos lados._**

**_Llego a la comisaria y veo que es un cao que en algunos sectores se estaba prendiendo fuego, voy por la parte de atrás por las dudas porque me imagine que la parte de adelante estaría llena de esas cosas , aparte estaría mas cerca de nuestra oficina que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la comisaria, cuando llego a la parte de atrás la puerta se encontraba rota y todo el patio era un cao lleno de cadáveres y algunas de esas cosas que por suerte no me habían escuchado, entro y lo primero que veo es todo lleno de sangre las paredes el piso y pienso estará vivo Diete habla sido en vano a ver venido a ayudarlo o ah caso me tendría que a ver quedado en mi casa con Dalila y a ver escapado de este loquero. Sigo caminando con cautela para no hacer ruido y matando a todos esos moustros que me cruzaba, por suerte había encontrado en una de las oficinas un silenciador y mas balas que me son muy útiles en este momento porque mas me acerco a nuestra oficina mas de esas cosas me encuentro en mi camino. Entro a una de las oficinas que se encontraba al lado de la nuestra para ver si había alguien vivo y si Diete no se encontraba hay, era algo terrible había sangre por todos lados cadáveres en el piso un olor a podrido que te penetraba directamente hasta los pulmones, mientras seguía caminando escucho un ruido atrás de uno de los escritorio me acerco despacio a ver que era rogando que no sea una de esas cosas, cuando ya estoy cerca del escritorio veo que era una de las oficiales que todavía estaba viva y me pedia ayuda._**

**_-Lorens por favor ayudemeee!_**

**_Yo la veo con una mirada triste estaba tan shockiada que no se había dado cuenta que le faltaba todo un pedazo de pierna y que había sido mordida en el brazo también, sin mirar le tiro un tiro en la cabeza para que deje de sufrir y no se convierta en una de esas cosas al morir, me doy vuelta y sigo caminando hacia la otra oficina a donde tendría que estar Diete._**

**_Nuestra oficina era la mas grande de todas en el apartamento de policías se encontraba al final del pasillo y tenia dos puertas cuando me voy a cercando veo que había manchas de sangre en la puerta, cuando ya estoy en ella veo que eran como manos y que estaba entre abierta, tomo aliento y entro a la oficina despacio por cualquier cosa que hubiera hay adentro igual ya no me sorprendia nada a estas alturas, ya adentro veo que hay tres de esas cosas comiéndose a un hombre en el suelo los mato a todos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, empiezo a mirar y no lo podía ver a Diete por ningún lado igual la visualización era muy poca en la oficina porque estaba entrando el humo del fuego que había en el patio por las ventanas rotas, me sigo acercando hacia nuestro escritorio para ver si Diete estaba hay pero cuando ya estoy en el escritorio no había nadie. Lo único que encuentro es una nota escrita en la tabla del escritorio que decía._**

**_CARABOSO…_**

**_En ese momento mientras pensaba que hacer escucho disparos que venían desde los carabosos, voy corriendo hacia alla y en el camino fácil mate a mas de diez de esas cosas, cuando llego a la zona de los carabosos veo que de unas de las celdas salen disparos y que estaba lleno de esas cosas, en ese momento me pongo a pensar que hago, recuerdo que hay cerca estaba la sala de armas y que debe haber algo que me sirva para alejar a esas cosas._**

**_Voy corriendo porque no podía perder tiempo porque ellos no tenían tiempo que perder dependían de mi, ya en la sala de armas empiezo a buscar que puedo usar mientras llenaba un bolso con armas y municiones para llevar, cuando encuentro una granada de mano, ya teniéndola en mi mano pienso si me servirá porque si la uso ara mucho ruido y atraerá a muchas de esas cosas pero ellos dependen de mi tendre que arriesgarme y moverme rápido para que esas cosas no nos alcancen._**

**_Vuelvo a la zona de las celdas me paro frente a ellos agarro la granada y grito._**

**_-Cubrase que lanzare una granada!_**

**_En ese momento por culpa de mi grito las cosas esas me escuchan y se dan vuelta y empiezan a venir hacia donde yo estaba cuando empiezan a moverse yo lanzo la granada haciendo que todas esas cosas explotaran y desparramando todas sus entrañeas por todas partes, me acerco con cuidado por las dudas pero caminando rápido porque seguro con tanto ruido se deben estar acercando todos los moustros que estarían cerca._**

**_ Cuando llego a la celda veo que estaba Diete con tres personas mas y les pregunto si estaban bien por la explocion ._**

**_-Estan todos bien?_**

**_-Jorge eres tu?_**

**_-Si Diete soy yo!_**

**_-Has venido a ayudarme! Gracias Jorge... gracias._**

**_-No me tienes que agradecer Diete tu habrias hecho lo mismo por mi._**

**_-Diete ahora no tenemos tiempo para tanto sentimentalismo._**

**_-Tienes razón Jorge! Marchemonos de aquí rápidamente._**

**_-Ellos pueden caminar o están heridos?_**

**_-Podemos! no se preocupen por nosotros estamos bien!_**

**_-Bueno, entonces vallamonos porque deben estar acercandoce todas esas cosas que están a los alrededores por culpa de la granada que tire._**

**_En ese momento nos pusimos en marcha para huir de la comisaria, salimos por un boquete que se había hecho en la pared por la explosión, salimos al patio trasero por donde yo había entrado antes a la comisaria pero esta ves estaba lleno de esas cosas le doy un arma a cada uno y empezamos a disparar a todos los que se encontraban cerca nuestro y asi nos hicimos paso hasta llegar a la puerta mientras los que se encontraban un poco mas lejos empezaban a correr hacia donde estábamos, ya en la calle tratamos de cerrar la puerta con Diete y Carlos mientras esas cosas nos trataban de agarrar del otro lado, después de un rato de forcejear logramos cerrarla._**

**_Carlos les empezó a gritar._**

**_-Pudransen malditos moustros!_**

**_Y empezó a dispararles, Diete y yo tratamos de pararlo para que no haga mas ruido y atraiga a mas de esas cosas hacia donde estábamos nosotros._**

**_-Basta Carlos no tiene sentido gastar balas al pedo lo único que conseguiras es que vengan mas de esas cosas hacia nosotros._**

**_-Tranquilizate! Por favor!_**

**_-Esta bien, ya esta… Vamos!_**

**_-Dale Carlos no tenemos tiempo para perder! Vamos…_**

**_-Ya estoy bien Jill.. Salgamos de aquí…_**

_**Mientras ivamos caminando con rumbo a mi casa a salvar Dalila iva pensando en esos dos individuos extraños que salvaron a Diete.**_

_**-Diete acercate!**_

_**-Que pasa Jorge?**_

_**-Tu sabes quienes son esas personas?**_

_**-Realmente no, lo unico que se es que son de un grupo especial de los . llamado B.S.S.A**_

_**-Esta bien Diete! igual no confio en ellos en especial en ese tal Carlos.**_

_**Ya cerca de casa Jill se para de repente y nos señala hacia el lado que se encuentra mi casa, me acerco a observar y veo que hay por lo menos cien de esas cosas tratando de entrar a mi casa y me empiezo a desesperarme por mi amada Dalila que se encontraba sola en el sotano de mi casa.**_

_**Lo unico que pensaba era que este bien y que la tenia que salvar sea como sea sin importar mi vida y sin importarme si tenia que pasar por entre medio de todas esas cosas.**_

_**Jill me mira y se da cuenta que estaba dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa para salvar a Dalila entonces se acerca y me dice..**_

_**-No te preocupes Jorge vamos a salvarla a tu mujer ya tengo una idea!**_

_**-Cual Jill?**_

_**-Ves esa camioneta que esta hay enfrente?**_

_**-Si..**_

_**-Bueno, Carlos y yo los distraeremos a la mayoria haciendo ruido con la camioneta y vos y Diete trataran de llegar a tu casa saltando por los patios, estoy seguro que lo lograran por que son apenas tres patios los que los separan desde aca hasta tu casa.**_

_**-Esta bien Jill hagamos eso..**_

_**-A la cuenta de tres corremos Carlos...**_

_**-TRESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**_

_**-Vamos Diete...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

_****__**Mietras Jill y Carlos trataban de hacer el mayor ruido posible para atraer a esas cosas Diete y yo saltabamos las medianeras de las casas que nos separaban de la mia.**_

_**Al llegar a la de mi casa me asomo mientras Diete vigilaba que no alla ninguna de esas cosas en el patio de la casa a donde estabamos, veo que habia unos cuantos en el patio de mi casa y me empiezo a desesperar y a pensar lo peor cuando en ese momento escucho disparos que vienen desde adentro de la casa y me lanzo sin importar nada matando a esas cosas con un bate para no hacer ruido, Diete salta tras de mi y me dice.**_

_**-Ve yo me encargo de estas cosas, tu ve y salva a Dalila!**_

_**-Cuidate Amigo!**_

_**Yo sabia que eso iba hacer una despedida posiblemente, cada ves que mas me alejaba de mi amigo mas me daba cuenta que no lo iba a ver mas que ese era un a dios.**_

_**Ya dentro de mi casa voy directamente hacia donde se encontraba el sotano en el camino seguia escuchando disparos y cada ves mas cerca, doblo en el pasillo que me llevaba al sotano y veo que habia unos cinco o sei en la entrada al sotano y que salia disparos desde adentro, salgo corriendo hacia esas cosas y los empiezo a matar, cuando logro matar a todos empiezo a gritar en la puerta.**_

_**-Dalilaaaa! soy yo Jorge volvi**_

_**-Jorge eres tu? Estas vivo?**_

_**Bajo corriendo las escaleras como que las abria saltado de la emocion que tenia de que Dalila este viva...**_

_**Nos abrasamos como nunca en nuestras vidas y por un segundo me habia olvidado de todo lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad y estaba feliz por estar con ella...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Saliendo de la casa!**_

_****__**Saliendo del sotano con mi amada, me dirijo al patio con la esperanza de que mi amigo Diete este con vida.**_

_**En el momento que salgo por esa puerta lo veo que se encuentra apoyado sobre un arbol que estaba en el fondo del patio, le suelto la mano a Dalila y salgo corriendo hacia donde estaba mi amigo,Dalila se queda llorando en la puerta del patio.**_

_**Ya junto a su la lado veo que esta mal herido, que le faltaba parte del brazo izquierdo y que tenia muchas mordeduras por todo el cuerpo.**_

_**-Jorge! Lo logre pude liberar el patio de esas cosas...**_

_**-No hables Diete!**_

_**-Ya lo se! Sos un heroe..**_

_**-Si Jorge! Lastima que no lo logre que voy a morir...**_

_**-No quiero convertirme en una de esas cosas! Por favor amigo matame, no me dejes convertirme en esos moustros por favorrrrr!**_

_**-No Diete no te vas a convertir en esas cosas te ayudaremos conseguiremos la forma para salvarte.**_

_**-No jorge yo ya no tengo salvacion! Grs grs grs**_

_**-POR FAVORRRRRRRRR ANTES QUE SEA TARDEEEEE MATAMEEEEEEEE!**_

_**Mientras lo estaba apuntando con mi arma para matarlo me miraba a los ojos como disculpandome de lo que iva hacer, pero yo dudaba en hacerlo no lo queria matar el brazo me tembrava de una forma que no se puede explicar.**_

_**-HASLOOOOO DE UNA VEZ JORGEEEE!**_

_**Baje mi arma por un segundo cuando Diete se levanta para atacarme ya era uno de ellos y escucho un disparo de atras mio que me rosa la oreja derecha, habia sido Dalila que sin dudarlo apreto el gatillo y mato a Diete.**_

_**-Dalila porque lo has hecho? POR QUEEEE?**_

_**-Jorge el ya no era nuestro amigo!**_

_**-Era una de esas cosas!**_

_**-Lo siento!**_

_**-Tienes razon Dalila el ya no era Diete!**_

_**-Gracias por salvarme la vida!**_

_**-No me tienes que agradecer Jorge tu harias lo mismo por mi!**_

_**-Si ya lo se mi amor! **_

_**-Vamos que Carlos y Jill nos estan esperando supuestamente en el callejon que esta a tres casa de aqui.**_

_**-Esta bien Jorge marchemos..**_

_**Empezamos a saltar las medianeras y a correr por los patios de las casas esquibando a la mayor cantidad de zombies posibles en el camino hasta que llegamos a la ultima pared la que daba al callejon me cuelgo para mirar si estaban Carlos y Jill con la camioneta y no los veia por ninguna parte.**_

_**-Yo sabia que no podia confiar en esos dos que a la larga nos ivan a traicionar.**_

_**-Espera Jorge ese no es el ruido de un auto parandoce.**_

_**Vuelvo a mirar y veo la camioneta parada justo enfrente nuestro, salto yo primero para poder ayudar a Dalila a a bajar, en ese instante que Dalila termina de bajar Carlos nos grita!**_

_**-Apurence que nos estan siguiendo cientos de esas cosas y no tenemos tiempo!**_

_**-Vamossssss!**_

_**Miro para el otro lado de donde estavamos y veo a ciento de esas cosas corriendo hacia donde estavamos nosotros, subimos a la camioneta y nos marchamos de ese callejon lo mas rapido posible en el camino ya mas tranquilos Jill se da vuelta y me pregunta por Diete.**_

_**-Diete no lo logro no?**_

_**baje la cabeza como afirmandolo..Triste!**_

_**-Era un gran hombre y un buen policia!**_


End file.
